peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Postscriptxyz
Many thanks for sorting out my mistake on the Wimbledon final of 1993, as well as the Jays one on the 77 F50 the other day. Great if people edit anything they spot that doesn't seem right. Another good thing (hopefully) to come out of the Jays thing was to encourage me to sort out better communications in these parts (rather clog up the newsgroup) -- so hope you don't mind this message. Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to do in terms of new tracklistings, new sections, whatever. If you click on my user name below, it should take you through to my user page and you can leave a message in the discussion section on the top right. Many thanks again for your help, Steve W 04:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) thanks again Cheers for the 26 May 1999 tracklisting! I've just added a couple of small details, but nothing much. Like the style for the bulleted concert listings. Maybe need to use that elsewhere. I've shied away from listening to this show as I have little wish to hear ManU winning the European Cup. Maybe I need to reconsider. Anyway, thanks again! Please feel free to add more tracklistings as time allows, or anything you feel like really. Steve W 03:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) mystery solved So 26 May 1991 is where the 7 Seconds of Nausea, 11 Tracks (Clip) comes from! Steve W 11:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) 7 seconds vs 7 minutes Good call! Short tracks, long nausea. I'll remember next time. 24 June 1987 Thanks for identifying the Bhundu Boys track! Next time I get any unknown African stuff, I'll know where to come!! so.it.goes.2512 10:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) the 25th Many thanks for pointing out the date confusion, Pad. Will sort out the pages. Cheers, Steve many thanks Hi, Thanks for doing all these 2000 shows. Did some of the earlier ones for that year and it's definitely a good one -- aren't they all really... Cheers, Steve W 12:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) just to let you know... Left a message with Sedoi re the mysterious changes to the page you did. Cheers, Steve W 14:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Many thanks again Just wanted to say many thanks for filling so many gaps. It's really appreciated! Steve W 16:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) you're right of course Hi Pad, Thanks for sorting out the Peelenium dates. I'm not sure, but I was thinking the original plan was to stop at 1999 (at the end of 1999), giving 100 shows. Seems like the extra one was added when the schedule overran, despite it still being only January. Guess it would have been more logical to stop at 1999. Maybe we'll get to hear the reasoning if the final ones turn up. Cheers, Steve W 02:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) 26 September 2001 Good work on that page. I listened to the show the other week and it was the next track listing I was going to transcribe - you've saved me a job! Dr Mango 01 June 1991 Hi Pad, do you have a link for this show? Another one that escaped me! More power to your vigilance. Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 18:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Pad, thanks for pointing this out! I went to the server that I had already visited to get the Finnish Part 4 torrents re Stuart's message, and hey presto, not only were there a load of shows from 1991 I didn't have, but also the three 1999 shows it took me ages to upload yesterday! Many thanks. You are absolutely right: the information provided is related to a group enquiry and I see no reason to make this public, especially not without say-so. In fact, this is also the case with the Finnish shows mentioned, so for now I think it would be best if we do what I did when making a page for those: direct users to the Mailing List. It does not automatically devolve on us to make all shows public all the time, so it's a case of re-up on request. Moreover, following on from that, it's a good idea to tracklist such shows anyway, even if they're not readily available, as this is after all primarily a database for dispensing information about Peel. Good call! All the best so.it.goes.2512 03:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Plenty of shows there I counted over 120 shows I didn't previously have, presumably to be announced soon. Will PM to see what is script. --Weatherman22 17:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) 1991 shows I've confirmed with bbr57 it is OK to wikify these shows!--Weatherman22 21:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Stuart. Glad I found your message. so.it.goes.2512 01:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) not blocked Hi Pad, Many thanks for your message. Sorry about the problem. I've checked your account and it doesn't seem to be blocked, so I'm not sure what happened (and also can't unblock it). In fact, at the bottom of my talk page it says it was edited today by you (also suggesting your account isn't blocked). Maybe it was just some temporary strange thing going on during maintenance by Wikia. Perhaps you could have another test at editing something and see if you're blocked again. If it happens again, I'll get in touch with the blocker (the person mentioned in your message seems to be part of Wikia anti-spam admin). Cheers, Steve everything OK? Glad to see you seem to be back with us and not blocked anymore. Steve W 03:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 30 oct 2001? Hi Pad, Thanks for your message. Glad all is back to working order. Have noticed odd haywire things sometimes, but usually returns to regular order for no apparent reason. Think it's usually due to the Wikia guys doing site maintenance. On an unrelated point, was trying to sort out the Oct 2001 listings and seems to me that the one we now have up as 31 October 2001 was actually for the previous day. Think you did the current page, so wondered if this seems right to you. Wouldn't be a problem as it's easy enough to copy the current content to a new page for the day before. Cheers, Steve W 08:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 30/31 oct 02 Hi Pad, Should be no problem. Will get on it. Cheers, Steve W 16:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Fall listings Glad you're keeping on top of these listings as I'm working through '91, one less thing to worry about! Stuart Weatherman22 00:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 27 July 1999 Hi Pad, no problem, I was having Mediafire problems that day. Check again tomorrow. All the best so.it.goes.2512 12:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Four Brothers Hi Pad, Just to say many thanks indeed for the Four Brothers page. Just the kind of thing we need more of. There's so many major "Peel artists" without pages, but it's great to get at least one African band up. Cheers, Steve W 03:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 16 March 1991 Hi Pad, Thanks for your message. Both the things you mentioned seem to have gone through OK at his end. There's a few problems going on in different places on the site at the moment, presumably to do with the Wikia-wide changes that are being implemented - stuff sometimes shows up late on some browsers for one thing. Hopefully this will get better rather than worse when the big changes come. Cheers, Steve W 04:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Hi Pad, Many thanks for the 29 September 1991 page. Will try and add a bit more of SL Tapes stuff tonight, now we have an idea what's going on with the tracklistings. Cheers, Steve W 03:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) - Ha, spoke too soon. In the middle of frenzied work marathon. Maybe tomorrow. 16:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 1969/70 Hi Pad, Many thanks indeed for your continuing help on the Decktician logs and for doing such a good job (including the sessions releases). Have just finished up the last of the Nov 69 ones, but thinking now to go back to cross-reference all the 1969 ones to the relevant artist pages. See you've started on Jan 70. I'm a bit in and out today, but will see where you get to and jump in the following month. Cheers, Steve W 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) indent Hi Pad, Looks fine to me. Thanks for doing such a great job. Cheers, Steve W 02:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive Things Hi Pad, Thanks for keeping going and doing such a great job. Just to let you know for links and stuff, we have a wiki page for the John Peel's Archive Things LP if you'd like to use that. See you've finished June, so please feel free to carry on with July. I'm just about to be done with May, so will jump to August when I've done that. Cheers, Steve sept/oct Hi Pad, I'm kind of semi-offline at the moment as my home internet connection is having a few problems. Just so we don't double up, please carry on with Sept (post holidays) and I'll type up Oct. and up the results when I can. Cheers, Steve W 12:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Reconnected to the world after a long day hanging around waiting, but took the chance to type up the Oct-Dec new pages. Just off out now, but will put them up later. They still need further details, so not quite all done yet. Think it should be only the new Sept ones left now, if you want to do them. Cheers, Steve W 08:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) 1970 Hi Pad, Managed to get the last of the basic typing and pages done yesterday. Many thanks indeed for all your help, which was really much appreciated. Many of the pages I've done still need further session/release details, so please feel free to flesh things out a bit if you have spare time and inclination. Cheers, Steve W 06:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) tracklisting 1 Hi Pad I'm so sorry you had a hard time from the Wiki about our crossed edits, at the time I had no idea you were mid page and I went to work straight after. Your editing is much better than mine so I don't think I'll bother jumping in from now on. You have it well in hand. My apologies. All the best Steve Lindisfarne session Hi Pad, Thanks for all your hard work on the 1972 stuff. I'm looking forward to finishing off work for the year tomorrow and having more free time after that. On the Lindisfarne session, I think Ken mentions it in his notes as mysteriously missing on Decktician's log for 04 Feb, so maybe the March repeat was actually a first play. Cheers, Steve W 18:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) april Hi Pad, Pretty much finished Feb, so will jump ahead and crack on with April. Cheers, Steve W 16:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 1972 Hi Pad, Just to say many thanks indeed for keeping up the great work on the 1972 front. Have been really busy with work the past couple of weeks, but hope to be back to some sort of regular schedule after tomorrow - and looking forward to be able to do more stuff from 1972 and the new 400 Box shows. Cheers, Steve W 05:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 1972 Hi Pad, Saw you were just on. You've probably noticed I've finally managed to get the last couple of 1972 pages up. Planning over the next few days to sort out sessions/discog links were I didn't the first time. Also put together a list of questions for Ken on mystery releases etc. Cheers, Steve Wiki editing Hi Pad Just noticed you've wikified the new 1997 show. I see you added the tracklisting in one big edit! You must have a very stable browser setup. I only dare do a few tracks at a time as I find that Firefox will hang, or IE tabs become unresponsive etc, and end up losing an editing session. Stuart Weatherman22 01:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Decktician Logs 1973 Hi Pad, Many thanks for your message and much appreciated offer of help. Think it's pretty unlikely I'll be finished by New Year. Let me know when you're ready to roll and we can take it from there. Cheers, Steve W 11:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) decktician's logs 1973 Cheers, Pad. They're on the way by email. Please let me know if they don't turn up. Steve W 07:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) july 1973 OK, I've got to the end of May. For July, the final month, I could take the first two weeks and you could carry on after that if that sounds OK. Many thanks for help so far. Cheers, Steve W 15:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) July 1973 OK, great. It's a plan. Cheers, Steve W 16:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) 1973 - the end Seems like we're done with 1973 for the time being. Many thanks indeed for your help - very much appreciated! Will look to put together a list of the mystery releases in the next day or two and get it to Ken to see if he can clear them up. Thanks again! Steve W 14:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Man alive Hi Pad, you old hippie ;-)). Thanks for the heads up about that reference, I've adjusted it accordingly. Good to have a recording of the whole session (even if both tracks were on the album). Take care Steve (TK) Hi Pad, I saw you've added a page for 03 February 1975, but actually this is the wrong date! See the page I did for 07 April 1975. I thought I'd let you know first before e.g. simply deleting the page, as you did me the courtesy over my slip-up with Man. I've added a note to the file name and flagged up an entry on the talk page. All the best, Steve (TK). so.it.goes.2512 Hi again mate, thanks for the reply. I've deleted the page as you asked, and regardless of my cheeky comment above, is it possible I could have a copy of the Man sessions? Thanks! Take care, Steve (TK). so.it.goes.2512 01:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That's grand buddy, thank you so much. If the other sessions are from Jim's tapes, then I'll have them already, so I shall trouble you no longer. All the best, Steve (TK) so.it.goes.2512 16:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC)